


Прецедент

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шейн Колтон - владелец и единственный обитатель живой передвижной крепости-лаборатории, доставшейся ему в наследство от покойной жены.<br/>Он не любит политику и конфликты, но однажды не смог пройти мимо и создал прецедент, который наверняка изменит жизнь колонии Гвадаан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прецедент

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на оридж-реверс 2016 по арту Amarga (http://folda.deviantart.com/gallery/)  
> Арт: http://i.imgur.com/O8a510wt.jpg

Ом казался неповоротливым, но мог двигаться довольно быстро. Вот с маневренностью были проблемы, однако при его весе и броне это были проблемы уже не ома и его вооруженного пассажира, а того, кто оказывался у них на пути.  
Шейн звал его Фомой, а полное имя живой крепости звучало как Фомальгаут.  
В дневниках Лесли он обнаружил, что та звала животное немудреной кличкой «Бо», но к тому времени Шейн уже привык к Фоме. А ому вообще было глубоко безразлично, как его звали — на голос он совершенно никак не реагировал. Только на управляющие импульсы.  
Можно было вообще никак его не называть, но ом все-таки был живым существом. К тому же, он сохранил для Шейна память о Лесли. В основном это были рабочие дневники и совсем немного личных файлов. Все блоги она диктовала голосом, экономила время, и это было особенно ценно. Жаль, что не видео, но все-таки живой голос — это куда лучше сухих текстовых записей.  
Название "ом" тоже было отсебятиной, отсылкой к очень старому анимационному фильму, Лесли говорила об этом в дневнике. Тем не менее, с легкой руки Лесли оно прижилось. В рабочих документах жены было записано и латинское видовое наименование животного, но Шейн так и не смог его запомнить. 

Шейн Колтон сумел попасть на грузопассажирский челнок до колонии Гвадаан по счастливой случайности. В тот момент, когда власти сподобились официально объявить происходящий в последние недели бардак глобальной катастрофой, он был в порту, пытался передать для Лесли посылку через их общего друга Морана Хьюго, сопровождавшего груз. Несмотря на охвативший почти всю планету транспортный коллапс, этот рейс почему-то не отменили.  
Моран среагировал мгновенно: он сунул Шейну свой комм, втолкнул на борт и пожелал удачи. Его семья осталась на Земле, и Моран помчался к ним, а Шейн — к жене на Гвадаан.  
О дальнейшей судьбе Морана Шейн ничего не знал. Когда челнок добрался до Гвадаана, связь с Землей уже прервалась навсегда.  
Шейн первым делом помчался на биологическую станцию, где работала Лесли, и... нашел там коробочку с ее прахом и ома. Лесли Колтон скончалась за два дня до его прибытия, согласно заключению медиков — от отравления ядом, содержащимся в соке одного из редких растений, с которыми она работала. Никто не мог предположить, что ее муж — теперь уже вдовец — прилетит в колонию, так что коллеги не стали тянуть с кремированием тела.  
Он забрал жестяную коробочку и спросил про личные вещи. Тогда ему показали огромное покрытое панцирем животное, которое Лесли превратила в укрепленную передвижную лабораторию. Ом сильно напоминал окостеневшего трицератопса.  
— Можете взять его себе, — сказала начальник станции. — Все рабочие файлы мы уже скопировали.  
Поверить в смерть Лесли ему удалось не сразу. Несколько недель Шейн расспрашивал всех знакомых жены, ее шефа и ее подругу Джину, которая обнаружила тело, но ничего не добился. Это был не жестокий розыгрыш. Лесли действительно умерла, и он не мог обвинить в ее смерти никого, кроме судьбы. Никто на Гвадаане не желал зла Лесли Колтон.  
Шейн взял ома и отправился куда глаза глядят. 

Гвадаан считался бесперспективным, и колонией назывался только формально. Кому интересно селиться на загаженной предыдущей цивилизацией планете? Ресурсы истощены, биосфера еще не восстановилась, радиационный фон пришел в норму лишь частично. Здесь работали несколько научных групп — вот и все колонисты.  
По жестокой иронии судьбы, земные ученые занимались на Гвадаане подстиланием соломки — изучали жизнь на планете после катастрофы, что привела к гибели цивилизации и потере большинства природных ресурсов. Теоретически, это могло быть полезным в том случае, если Землю постигла бы та же участь. На практике же Гвадаан скоро оказался в полной изоляции, и его печальный опыт больше никому не пригодился. 

На челноке с научным грузом были и пассажиры — как запланированные, так и случайные, вроде самого Шейна: кто успел пролезть на борт, невзирая на протесты команды, и кого ничто не держало на Земле. Семьи с детьми и одиночки, честные люди и проходимцы. Всего около полусотни, вместе с теми, кто летел по контракту.  
Большинство исследователей работали на Гвадаане вахтенным методом, сменяясь примерно каждый земной год. Некоторые оставались дольше — Лесли Колтон, например, так привязалась к этой неуютной планете и увлеклась своей новой работой, что вовсе не хотела улетать, и это стало серьезным испытанием для их брака. Шейну, астрофизику, на Гвадаане делать было совсем нечего — он оказался бы вдали от привычных связей и информационных сетей, от мощных орбитальных телескопов... так он считал, пока оставался на Земле.  
Потом на планету сел еще один челнок, но этому пополнению никто из новоиспеченных колонистов не обрадовался. Челнок перевозил группу заключенных в космическую тюрьму "Блай" и на момент катастрофы оказался поблизости от Гвадаана. Джентельмены удачи, узнав новости с родины, захватили судно и рванули на волю — к ближайшей условно обитаемой планете. 

Ом оказался очень послушным и непритязательным существом. Лесли не только научилась управлять им через систему электромагнитных импульсов и биохимических стимуляторов, но и превратила ома в бронированную передвижную лабораторию. Первую турель тоже поставила она — на Гвадаане водились очень крупные и агрессивные хищники. Вторую добавил Шейн после того, как узнал, кто прилетел к ним на втором челноке — турель он снял с раздолбанного глайдера, найденного в пустыне.  
Он не очень понимал, зачем ему теперь защищать свою жизнь, но просто так сдаться казалось ему глупым и неправильным. 

Так он и жил, уже восемнадцать гвадаанских или почти тридцать земных лет. Совсем уже старый пень.  
В самом начале Шейн прочел все отчеты Лесли, заинтересовался и стал по мере своих возможностей продолжать наблюдения за биоценозами, постепенно расширяя зону покрытия. Все материалы он передавал Мойре Сато, бессменному и, кажется, бессмертному шефу биологической станции, которая работала здесь со дня основания.  
В самом начале Мойра дала ему доступ к местному инфосерверу, и Шейн выкачал оттуда все, что смог. Правда, орбитального телескопа на Гвадаане, конечно же, не было, приходилось довольствоваться обыкновенным, собранным на коленке из чего попало. Шейн теперь казался себе отсталым и замшелым, похожим на древнего астролога, но забыть совсем о прежней работе он не хотел и не мог.  
Мойра уговорила его давать уроки в организованной научниками воскресной школе, и он тщательно готовился к этим урокам: изучал планету и небо над ней, крохотную и слабую луну Гвадаана, которую так и звали луной, не заботясь о том, чтобы дать спутнику отдельное имя — все равно настоящая Луна для колонистов уже не существовала. Шейн думал о том, что может пригодиться новоиспеченным гвадаанцам в первую очередь, что они смогут запомнить и передать дальше. Конечно, рано или поздно все они здесь одичают, но даже тогда люди будут видеть закономерности между вращением небесных светил и наступлением дня и ночи. Возможно, что-то из его уроков превратится в сказки и мифы. Шейна это немного пугало, но если мифы пойдут кому-то на пользу, то пусть. 

Фома неспешно полз по каменистой пустоши - Шейн не подгонял ома, незачем было. Он выехал загодя, и до поселка научников должен добраться в назначенный срок, даже если будут задержки в пути. Колтон аккуратно обошел по большой дуге павшего ящера-мутанта, справедливо подозревая, что такое количество относительно свежей органики просто не может валяться бесхозным на дороге. Отъехав на приличное растояние, заметил возле туши какое-то копошение, но задерживаться и выяснять не стал - какая разница, кто именно устроил там засаду? Главное, что они с Фомой ее благополучно избежали. Исходников для синтезатора пока хватало на обоих, человека и ома, загрузить контейнер можно будет и позднее. Ему почти все равно, что перерабатывать, разве что из падали пищевую смесь сделать быстрее, чем из древесины. Правда, и воняет она в процессе гораздо сильнее. 

Когда он увидел детей, то задержался только потому, что узнал старшего — мальчишка ходил в воскресную школу биологической станции. Имя Шейн позабыл, у него вообще была плохая память на имена.  
Но это еще не значило, что пацана не посадили тут в качестве приманки — в трибах не брезговали никакими способами отъема собственности в свою пользу, а ом и навьюченное на него оборудование были слишком лакомой добычей, пусть даже никто толком не умел им пользоваться. Так что Шейн давно выработал несколько основных правил: никогда не останавливаться, никого не подбирать и по возможности не раскидываться гуманитарной помощью, потому что, во-первых, у самых нуждающихся и самых слабых ее все равно отнимут, а во-вторых, слух про "лоха-яйцеголового" расползется быстро, и за ним начнут охоту те, кто предпочитает не просить, а брать. Оружие оружием, но против крупной банды двух турелей и одного Шейна модет оказаться недостаточно.  
Так что Шейн только слегка замедлил ход, и сразу же заметил, что пацан отчаянно машет руками — тоже узнал. Акустика системы донесла крик, усилив его:  
— Учитель Колтон! Умоляю, остановитесь!  
«Черт, меня что, совсем за идиота держат? — подумал Шейн раздраженно. — Уж у этого-то должно было хватить ума сообразить, что настолько примитивная ловушка на меня не сработает.»  
Как бы отвечая на его мысли, мальчишка снова закричал:  
— Мы сами по себе! Мы сбежали из трибы! Они не разрешали мне ходить в школу! Пожалуйста, помогите!  
Ну вообще отлично. Сбежавшие из племени дети, за которыми наверняка выслали погоню. Еще бы, кто захочет терять молодую рабочую силу. Дети в племенах были общими, в социальной иерархии находились на уровне рабов и ценились довольно дорого.  
Шейну очень не хотелось связываться с хедхантерами трибы, хотя он почти был уверен, что отобъется при необходимости. Но пацаненка было жалко, он был толковым малым, и действительно не появлялся в последнее время у Мойры, что подтверждало его слова. Если бы он хоть удрал в одиночку, а то ведь додумался утащить с собой кого-то помладше. Вот что с ними делать теперь...  
Он представил, как в трибе будут наказывать беглецов, и, переключившись на внешний днамик, бросил недовольно:  
— Догоняйте и цепляйтесь за лестницу.  
Они услышали, поняли и побежали. Старший тащил младшего за руку, но все равно дети бежали слишком медленно. Пришлось еще притормозить ома — совсем останавливаться было слишком опасно.  
Наконец, малявки как-то уцепились за спущенную лестницу и взобрались на броню.  
— Держитесь крепче, — посоветовал Шейн и прибавил скорости.  
Он собирался сперва отъехать как можно дальше как можно дальше, а потом уже запустить мелочь внутрь, но планы пришлось корректировать на ходу. Сзади появились хедхантеры, и у них был вездеход.  
Вот дерьмо.

Хантеры его тоже узнали — ом давно уже примелькался на всей равнине, если не на всем контитенте.  
— Колтон, урод яйцеголовый! Отдай наше, и мы тебя не тронем! — донеслось до Шейна через передатчик. Оказыыается, у этих ублюдков было радио.  
Вместо ответа он дал предупредительный в паре метров перед носом вездехода. Хедхантеры сообразили, что рабсила так и так ускользает, и немедленно ответили прицельным огнем. Ому и броне их выстрелы не причинили бы никакого вреда, но дети так и остались снаружи...  
Пришлось маневрировать, одновременно отстреливаясь. Когда ом развернулся к вездеходу противоположным боком, Шейну пришлось ненадолго отвлечься от турели, чтобы втащить детей внутрь. Потом он, не обращая на них внимания, вернулся к пульту — вовремя, чтобы дать залп по вездеходу и перевести синтезатор на повышенную подачу стимулирующего коктейля в кровеносную систему ома. Фома побежал резвее, а вездеход стал понемногу отставать — кажется, Шейну удалось задеть ходовую часть.  
Вот тогда Шейн наконец смог рассмотреть как следует своих пассажиров и пожалеть о том, что нарушил собственные правила.  
Потому что младший из них оказался девочкой. 

Это было уже не просто похищение двух рабов из трибы. В конце концов, детей можно было выкупить и устроить в городке научников. Мойра бы помогла, хоть и ругалась бы сперва. Но это если бы оба были мальчиками.  
С девочками разговор другой. Так вышло, что женщин на Гвадаане оказалось намного меньше, чем мужчин. На научных станциях тех и других было примерно поровну, но вот прибыший на втором челноке контингент был преимущественно мужским, а женщины из научных городков, по понятным причинам, не очень жаждали с ними общаться. Поэтому трибы иногда похищали женщин у "яйцеголовых", а свои собственные ценились у них во много раз больше, чем мужчины. Но это вовсе не означало завидной судьбы — девочки до вступления в детородный возраст были просто очень дорогими рабынями, которых тщательно охраняли, но не освобождали от работы. Затем они превращались в очень дорогих самок-производительниц, которых охраняли не менее тщательно, но при этом выказывали им не больше уважения, чем домашним животным.  
Конечно, человек, выросший в трибе, вряд ли будет придавать этому значение, но мальчишка ходил в школу и видел другое социальное устройство. Да и сам, наверное, просто был добрее и мягче, чем его соплеменники.  
Шейн, конечно, удивился, как это малолетнему подрывателю устоев удалось сбежать вместе с девочкой, но историю побега можно будет послушать и потом. Сейчас главным вопросом было — становиться ли причиной потенциальной войны между научниками и трибами. Потому что, хотя между ними и случались стычки, но эти две стороны все же умудрялись сохранять вооруженный нейтралитет.  
Дети, словно чувствуя момент, молчали. Девочка прижималась к брату — может, не кровному, но в трибе они все друг другу братья и сестры, — и смотрела в пол.  
Шейн терпеть не мог политики и всего, что с ней связано. Он просто делал свою работу — снабжал научников результатами полевых наблюдений и иногда читал лекции для детворы. Он совершенно не хотел определять будущее Гвадаана на ближайшие десятилетия, и очень долго ему удавалось избегать участия в значимых для колонии событиях. Но, похоже, теперь у Шейна Колтона не было выбора.  
Он у ж е не смог пройти мимо. 

Словно в ответ на его размышления, система заговорила голосом Лесли:  
— Необходимость пополнения резервуара синтезатора при текущем расходе наступит через пять часов. Хотите ли вы перейти на экономный режим?  
Лесли... Она не стала бы долго раздумывать, бросаться ли ей в заварушку. Разумеется, она подобрала бы детей. Разумеется, она бы их никому не отдала, даже Мойре.  
Имел ли он право поступить иначе?  
Ну что ж, с главной дилеммой, похоже, разобрались.  
Шейн вздохнул:  
— Ладно, начнем с начала. Меня можете звать Шейном. Как ваши имена? Я помню твое лицо, но с именем полный затык, уж прости, — сказал он мальчишке.  
— Меня зовут Бакта. А ее — Рамия, — сказал пацан. — Простите нас, учитель Кол...  
— Просто Шейн, — напомнил он.  
— Да. Шейн, — поправился Бакта. — Я давно хотел сбежать. Меня не хотели отпускать в школу, говорили, что я плохо работаю из-за этого. А она... ее собирались продать в другую трибу. На восток.  
Местные племена, при всей своей беспринципности, с восточными обыкновенно старались не иметь никаких дел — никто точно не знал, что там творится, но слухи ходили пугающие. Неизвестно, с чего вдруг верхушка трибы сговорилась о продаже девочки — возможно, соблазнились высокой ценой.  
— Понятно. Ладно, я покажу вам санитарный блок. Сначала вы помоетесь, а потом придется хорошенько обработать вас от всякой дряни. Потом проведем диагностику и будем лечить все, что найдем. Никаких жалоб, иначе сразу вылетите наружу. Раз захотели в цивилизацию — терпите теперь. Ясно?  
— Ясно, — ответил Бакта, сверкнув карими глазами. Его сестра молчала. На вид ей было лет семь по земным меркам — Шейн так и не научился на глаз определять возвраст в гвадаанской системе отсчета.  
— Она умеет говорить? — спросил Шейн.  
— Немного. Им не разрешают много разговаривать и бьют.  
— Ладно, развитием речи займемся позже. Пошли. 

После всех процедур Шейн покормил мелочь неприятным на вид, но вполне съедобным пюре из синтезатора, и устроил их на своей постели. Потом просканировал местность и нашел, чем заправиться — жиденькая колючая поросль на скалах оказалась чистой и годной для переработки.  
Наступила ночь, но Фома двигался вперед с той же скоростью — ому было без разницы, а у Шейна был инфракрасный визор и спать ему пока не хотелось.  
Он вздохнул и вызвал Мойру — не было смысла откладывать неизбежное. На панели появилась проекция: худое некрасивое лицо с глубокими морщинами, словно выточенное из благородного дерева. На плече у Мойры лежала седая коса. Живой миф, а не женщина.  
— Здравствуй, — сказал он. — У меня плохие новости.  
— Ты все-таки угробил Фому? — усмехнулась Мойра.  
— Если бы... Я обзавелся двумя детьми... хотя по возрасту они мне годятся во внуки. А еще я, кажется, развязал войну с трибой.  
— В каком смысле? — Мойра приподняла одну бровь.  
— Ну, один из этих детей — девочка.  
— О, Господи, — она определенно помнила, что означают эти слова, и применяла их по назначению. — Ладно. Ты ведь так и так на пути к нам?  
— Да, но я могу изменить маршрут.  
— Еще чего. Давай, пошевеливайся, пока ты доедешь, я обзвоню остальных. Ты создал прецедент, теперь нам нужно выработать стратегию. — Мойра покачала головой:  
— Так и знала, что рано или поздно ты что-нибудь такое выкинешь.  
— Я продержался довольно долго, — буркнул Шейн и дал отбой.  
Он услышал дыхание сзади и понял, что Бакта и Рамия стоят у него за спиной.  
— Слушайте, идите вы уже спать! — взмолился он. — Нечего тут сопеть.  
— Вы нас не отдадите? — Бакта вцепился в переборку так, что пальцы у него побелели.  
— Нет, — сказал Шейн. — Марш в постель! Завтра буду учить вас обращаться с синтезатором. То есть, еду готовить, — пояснил он, наткнувшись на непонимающий взгляд.  
— Хорошо, Шейн, — улыбнулся Бакта и слегка толкнул сестру.  
Та кивнула и тихо-тихо прошептала:  
— Да.  
Шейн вернулся в кресло, потянулся и подумал: «Значит ли это, что у жизни появился смысл? И не ради этого ли я прошел весь свой путь?»  
Если у кого и был ответ на этот вопрос, то разве что у того старого земного бога, которого поминала Мойра.


End file.
